leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS304
/ |title_ja=VS マルノーム |title_ro=VS Marunoom |image=PS304.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=304 |location= |prev_round=Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo |next_round=Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise }} / or Bullets of Tranquility (Japanese: VS マルノーム VS or 穏やかな弾丸 Bullets of Calmness) is the 304th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round starts where the previous round ended: with firing a strange-looking gun at Todd and the wild attacking him. Although Todd questions why a Trainer would hold a gun, Emerald corrects him by pointing out that he isn't holding a gun. The gun's barrel opens up to reveal a small toy version of Emerald with scoops for arms that sits in a container of dirt. Emerald tells the two to look at the ground, which is revealed to be glowing in a pattern matching the jewel on Emerald's head. Sudowoodo suddenly calms down and releases Todd from its grasp. Emerald explains that the Sudowoodo was enraged because of the water that was poured on it earlier. He pulls out his Pokédex to point out that Sudowoodo is actually a Pokémon and hates water. As he tells Todd to not judge a book by its cover, Emerald realizes that he hadn't registered for the yet and rushes off to sign up. While he leaves, Emerald tells the Sudowoodo that it's free to run back into the wild. Todd looks back on what just happened and points out that although Emerald stated he doesn't like Pokémon, he is still knowledgeable about them. He examines the ground closely, and finds a lump of dirt attached to a string where Emerald fired at him earlier. Before he can investigate any further, Todd rushes off after remembering that he needs to cover the events. Elsewhere, the Battle Frontier opening ceremony has begun, where acts as the MC of an exhibition match staring and . The two Frontier Brains are set up against the computer, which sends out an and . Close by, worries that due to Lucy's Seviper and Spenser's being both Pokémon, they won't be able to poison Swalot. tells him to trust in Spenser's spirit and Lucy's luck. Anabel then asks where is, to which replies that he hasn't seen him all day. Meanwhile, the battle officially begins. Lucy and Spenser decide to take the easier opponent out first and have their Pokémon strike the Electrode with a and . The attacks poison the Electrode and leave it nearly defeated, but Swalot steps in to protect it. Swalot puts Seviper to sleep with a and quickly follows up with a powerful . Lucy confidently reveals that the only thing that was hit was the Seviper shed earlier. The ground underneath Swalot begins cracking, which is revealed to be Seviper using to attack it from below. The attack knocks out Swalot, making Lucy and Spenser the victors of the battle. Meanwhile, Emerald has gotten lost in a long corridor. Just then, Tucker flies above him on his , and Emerald grabs on to Salamence to ask for directions. Tucker refuses to tell Emerald and insists that he get off of his Salamence. Emerald refuses, causing the two to get into a fight while riding on Salamence's back. Back at the ceremony, Scott starts explaining to the press about the seven facilities of the Battle Frontier and shows off the six present Frontier Brains. Realizing Tucker isn't there yet, Scott gets angry, only for Salamence to show up with a dazed look in its eyes. Scott asks Tucker where he has been, only to find Emerald is the one on Salamence's back instead of its proper Trainer. Emerald introduces himself to everyone and his goal: to conquer the Battle Frontier. A furious Scott yells at Emerald for crashing the ceremony and demands to know where Tucker is. Meanwhile, a tied up and gagged Tucker lies somewhere. Major events * saves Todd Snap and calms down the wild . * Emerald is revealed to own a Pokédex. * Emerald crashes the opening ceremony. Debuts * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (later ) Trivia * The two Pokémon that and face in this round, and , are the "avatars" the two authors, Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto, use in their comment boxes every volume. * A snippet of this round was included in VIZ Media's sampler. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Marunoom - Đạn thanh thản }} de:Kapitel 304 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS304 it:LGA304 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第304話 zh:PS304